<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal One Shot by cheese007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182276">Proposal One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese007/pseuds/cheese007'>cheese007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese007/pseuds/cheese007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one shot about Clarke trying to propose to Lexa as they go on a date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal One Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was midnight and Clarke was staring at her girlfriend, unable to sleep. Lexa was beautiful. Her hair was spread out on the mattress they were sharing, the golden skin of her eyelids covering her stunning emerald eyes. Clarke felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Not only did she love this intelligent and amazing girl, but Lexa loved her back. Clarke sighed in content and pulled Lexa closer to her. She loved this girl with her entire heart.</p><p>In the morning, Clarke woke up to an empty bed. After she pouted to herself for a moment about being left behind, she got up and walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. </p><p>“Good morning, my love.” Lexa smiled at her, whisking some eggs in a bowl. “I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up for another hour or two, so I could make you breakfast in bed, but, alas, you’re here now, so you can make the toast.”</p><p>Clarke put the bread in the toaster and walked over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist as she cooked the eggs. “Hey, baby,” Clarke said, “guess what?”</p><p>Lexa smiled, knowing exactly what Clarke was going to say. “What?” </p><p>“I love you.” Clarke smiled as Lexa turned to kiss her. “I can’t believe this is our reality. I get to live with you.”</p><p>Lexa smiled even wider than before. “I know. I never thought we’d get to do this.”</p><p>“Me neither. I’m so, so lucky to have you, Lexa.”</p><p>“I should be saying I’m the lucky one. I didn’t think you would ever like me that way.”</p><p>Clarke waved her hand dismissively. “Fine, darling, we are both so lucky. I love you. Thank you for doing this for me.” She gestured to the omelets that Lexa was now plating.</p><p>“You’re welcome. You deserve it.”</p><p>The two women sat down to eat, and when they were both taking their last few bites, Clarke asked, “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” </p><p>“I was thinking we could go to the shelter and pet some cats? And then do a picnic dinner?” Lexa looked at Clarke hopefully.</p><p>Clarke responded with a soft smile. “Our first date, huh? That sounds amazing. I just have one thing to finish up for work this morning, and then I’m all yours.”</p><p>Clarke insisted on doing the dishes. “You cook, I clean.” She said. Lexa knew better than to try and help and began to plan for their dinner in the park.</p><p>When Clarke had finished washing and drying the dishes, she went into her office to finish up her “work.” While perhaps Clarke did not have work from a client, she did have work that she had assigned herself. She was putting the finishing touches on an engagement ring she was making for Lexa. </p><p>All that was left to do was clean and polish the intricately designed band and the inset lab created diamond. Clarke had chosen the lab-made diamond for a few reasons including that Lexa was a chemist, so Clarke knew Lexa would appreciate it more than the average person, and that it was hard for Clarke to be sure if the real diamonds were ethically sourced.</p><p>After a couple of hours, the ring was shining brightly and ready to go into its simple looking box which Clarke had also made. Clarke stretched her hands out and cracked each of her knuckles. Her fingers would likely be a little sore tomorrow, but it will have been worth it.</p><p>She put the small box in her bag and got dressed to go. “Hey, Lexa! Are you ready?” Clarke called through the apartment to her girlfriend. Lexa appeared with a picnic basket, looking a little bit flustered. </p><p>“I just finished packing dinner. Are you ready to pet some cats?” Lexa said, smiling at Clarke.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Clarke said excitedly. Lexa leaned in and kissed her.</p><p>“You’re so cute. Let’s go.”</p><p>They drove to the shelter and waved to the woman at the front desk. The couple came two to three times a month, so most of the staff knew them. They really wanted a cat, but were waiting until they had the time to properly take care of one. They settled for coming to pet and play with the cats at the shelter.</p><p>“I’m going to go to the bathroom, you go ahead.” Clarke said. She kissed Lexa on the cheek and turned down the hall. After she had finished going and washed her hands, Clarke pulled out the ring’s box from her bag. She looked at it and nervously opened and closed it a few times before putting it back.</p><p>She walked toward the cats’ room and she could hear Lexa’s voice cooing. “Hi, darlings, yes don’t worry Clarke will be here soon. I know you love her. I do too. She’s wonderful, isn’t she?” Lexa said something else in a whispered tone that Clarke could not hear.</p><p>When Clarke walked in, Lexa looked up at her and blushed a little, and the majority of the cats came running to the blonde. “Clarke,” Lexa said, looking a little flustered, “How much of that did you hear?”</p><p>Clarke shook her head, confused. “I heard you talking about me to the cats like you always do. I know I’m well-loved in this room.” She smiled, petting a gray tabby that was butting her head against Clarke’s knee. “Why do you ask? Are you embarrassed that I know that you love me? I would be too.”</p><p>Lexa laughed. “Perhaps I am a little embarrassed. Or maybe I’m jealous of the way they love you.”</p><p>Clarke could not help but notice how beautiful her girlfriend’s laugh was and how clear it was from the way Lexa looked at her that Lexa loved her. She itched to propose right then and there, but knew she had to wait for the proper moment.</p><p>The two stayed and played with the cats for a few hours before saying goodbye. A black kitten had attached itself to Clarke’s jean pant-leg causing her to almost cry when they were leaving.</p><p>“I promise we can get a cat soon,” Lexa said, hugging Clarke in the hallway. “I’m due for a big promotion at the end of the month. I won’t work as long of hours, and I’ll get paid more. Be patient, my love.” Clarke nodded into Lexa’s shoulder. Again she wanted to propose right then and there, but she knew the timing was not right.</p><p>The two women walked hand-in-hand out of the shelter and got back into the car. Lexa drove them to a nearby park where they sat on a blanket under a willow tree. They chatted and laughed before Lexa pushed the basked toward Clarke. “Here, you open it, darling.” </p><p>Clarke opened the basket and looked into it, pulling out a pineapple upside-down cake and two grilled cheese. Without looking up from the food Clarke said, “This is amazing. I can’t believe you made this for us.”</p><p>“Clarke.” Lexa said sweetly, trying to get her attention.</p><p>“What?” Clarke finally looked at Lexa, who was on one knee holding a ring out.</p><p>“Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?” Lexa looked nervous as if she feared Clarke was going to run off. </p><p>“Hold on one second,” Clarke said, as she tore through her bag looking for the ring she had painstakingly made for Lexa. Finally, she found it. Clarke got on to one knee, mirroring Lexa. “Lexa Woods, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Oh thank God.” Lexa sighed with relief, “I thought you were going to say no for a second.” </p><p>“Answer the question or I might still say no.” Clarke teased.</p><p>“Yes, Clarke, I will happily marry you.” Lexa said throwing herself at Clarke and pinning her down onto the ground in a hug. </p><p>“Good, because I want to marry you too.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and let herself shed a few tears of joy.</p><p>“I love you, Lexa.”</p><p>“I love you too, Clarke.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>